1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose reel, more particularly, to a hose reel that can pull the hose out at the desired length for easy use and also ideal for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While washing cars, windows, pouring water in short distance or watering garden plants, a flexible hose is attached to the water faucet for conveying water. After users finishing, the hose needs to be rewound and tied by a string for keeping everything neat and out of the way. Next time, users need to ravel the string and leave the hose lying on the ground. It""s trouble for users to rewind the hose.
Refer to FIG. 12, a soft hose (b) winds on a tabular rack (a). After winding, the soft hose (b) is pressed into plate shape. Thus when being used, it is necessary to pull out the hose in fill length for connecting water source and making water flow run smoothly. It""s inconvenience for users.
Refer to FIG. 13, and FIG.14, it""s another kind of prior art. A reel (d) is positioned on a rack (c). A crank (e) is installed on one lateral side of the reel (d) and a tube (f) is disposed on the other lateral side of the reel (d). One end of a hose (g1) is connected with the inner side of the tube (f) while the outer side of the tube (f) is connected with another hose (g2) linked to a water faucet (not shown in figure). By turning the crank (d), the hose (g1) moves along the reel (d). The hose (g1) is a flexible and renitent tube. When being used, another hose (g2) is connected to the outer side of the tube (f), the hose (g1) is pulled out and then turn on the faucet. There is no need to pull out the hose (g1) in full-length. However, the volume of the crank (d) and the rack (c) is too large thus causes inconvenience for storage and transportation.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a hose reel that can pull out the hose quickly and easily according to users"" need, ideal for safekeeping or storage.